


Не взаимно

by Movale



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movale/pseuds/Movale
Summary: — Я любил тебя все это время!— Прости, не взаимно.
Relationships: Jasper deWinter/Tamara Rajavi
Kudos: 1





	Не взаимно

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I am not even a shipper of this pairing but I wanted to write about their relationship.

Он никогда не отрицал свои чувства. А зачем? Это и так было бесполезно. 

Вот только, когда он это осознал? 

Наверное, когда Тамара, без всяких слов, пришла к нему в самый трудный момент. Когда его родители были крайне не довольны магическими способностями сына. Они были помешаны на деньгах, восстановлении чести семьи славных де Винтеров. И, конечно же, им было совершенно плевать на чувства и желания их сына.

Одной Тамаре было дело до самого Джаспера. Она, не смотря на все запреты родителей, которые хотели лучшего будущего для своей дочери, все же дружила с Джаспером. 

Видя недовольство мистера и миссис Раджави, Тамара и Джаспер решили найти особое тайное местечко, которое находилось в близлежащем лесу, где их не могли найти вездесущие охранники семейства Раджави.

И это работало!

Будучи детьми, Тамара и Джаспер постоянно там зависали. Это было прекрасное место для игр, сплетен и других способов отвлечения от жестокого мира, сотканного из лжи и пафоса их родителей.

Тем временем, родители девушки ломали голову над тем, как прекратить эту невыгодную дружбу.

Однако спустя пару лет им не надо было уже ничего делать: дружба уже была сломлена.

И дело было не в чувствах парня. Он не решился бы сломать долголетнюю дружбу, то доверие, что было между ними. Ни за что на свете!

Дело было в Тамаре и ее друзьях. После поступления в Магистериум Тамара начала отдаляться от Джаспера, заменив его на Аарона и лезущего куда не просят Колла! Это был удар ниже пояса. В то время, как юноша всецело был предан старой дружбе, Тамара про него совсем забыла, стала на него обижаться и даже игнорировать!

Особенно это было заметно после тех злополучных слов, сказанных Джаспером Коллу:

Умей ты летать, может, тогда бы не тормозил так сильно Тамару и Аарона, хромая позади них.

Ну ляпнул, не подумав, с кем не бывает?! Это ж не повод зарывать столь крепкую дружбу! Тем более, он был зол на этого хромого коротышку. И у него были все основания для гнева!

Во-первых, Колл украл его место в группе мастера Руфуса. Во-вторых, Колл украл его лучшую подругу.

Чем не причина для злости?!

Джаспер знал Тамару дольше и лучше всех - в этом парень был уверен. Ее толстая стена, возведенная ею после "смерти" Раван, состоящая из безразличия и холодности, отталкивала людей, хотевших с ней подружиться, и только Джаспер был рядом с ней все это время. Потому что он любил ее.

И теперь заявляется этот пройдоха, который попал в Магистериум даже при самых низких баллах на потоке. И вуаля! Тамара начала игнорировать лучшего друга, надевать ему на голову шляпу в виде тарелки с пудингом!

И с каждым годом становилось все хуже и хуже. Девушка неизменно отдалялась от него, как бы Джаспер не старался это предотвратить.

И вот, уже измучившись от неразделенных чувств, у Джаспера появился шанс забыть любовь всей его жизни и идти дальше: на его Бронзовом году Селия согласилась с ним встречаться. 

У них было много общего: они находились в одной ученической группе; оба страдали от неразделенной любви; и тот и другая из очень древних магических семей; общие замечательные воспоминания; и конечно же, одинаковая нелюбовь к хорькам. И готова идеальная парочка!

Ну и естественно, как бонус в отношениях этой парочки, выступило то, что Джаспер забрал Селию у Колла! Но это так, не существенно.

Все бы ничего, да только в жизни все гораздо сложней. Отношения, наполненные надеждой уничтожить суровую реальность, где оба избавляются от самой ужасной болезни человечества - любви, разрушились невероятно быстро. Отношения, построенные на самовнушении, продержались год, и это было чуть ли не самое трудное время в жизни де Винтера.

Отчаявшись, Джаспер решился на опасный шаг в его отношениях с Тамарой, после которого ничего не сможет быть прежним: он признается ей в своих чувствах.

***

\- Ну и для чего ты меня сюда позвал в такую холодину!?- Тамара ежилась от холода и упрямо укутывалась в легкую куртку, тщетно пытаясь сохранить тепло. По выражению ее лица было заметно очевидное - она сильно раздражена. Может холодом, а может и вовсе компанией бывшего друга. Кто знает.

Де Винтер боялся что-нибудь сказать, да что уж там, он боялся до дрожи в коленках даже посмотреть на старую подругу. Поэтому все его внимание было сосредаточенно на желтых осенних листьях. 

Сейчас был октябрь, и не все листья успели покинуть свой дом и опуститься на тленную землю.

Послышался вздох со стороны. Юноша переключил внимание на обьект его долгой любви. Девушка дула своим раскаленным дыханием на, уже покрасневшие от холода, ладони. Брюнет подавил желание взять и согреть своим теплом нежные и замерзшие руки спутницы. Губы девушки были обветрены, а волосы, всегда такие прилежно убранные, растрепаны от ветра.

Сейчас она не была похожа на обьект воздыхания и восхищения последних шести лет жизни де Винтера, и все же...

\- Я...я так давно хотел тебе в кое-чем признаться.- Джаспер не мог узнать свой голос. Тот был явно на несколько тонов выше, чем обычно.

Тамара уже с куда большим интересом посмотрела на друга. Девушка даже перестала дрожать.

Джаспер сделал последний вздох перед прыжком.

\- Я все это время тебя любил.

Это прозвучало с такими надеждой и страхом, что Тамара тут же поверила в искренность сказанных слов. Однако выражения лица девушки никак не изменилось.

Азиат только сейчас понял, что все это время дрожал не меньше, чем Тамара. И к тому же, он еще и сжимал ладони в кулаки со всей присущей ему силой. 

Когда он разжал ладони, то заметил, что на ладонях имеются красные следы-полумесяцы от ногтей.

\- Прости, не взаимно.- холодно сказала Тамара с не менее холодным выражением лица.

Эти слова были вполне ожидаемы, но от этого не менее ужасающими.

Казалось, вся тяжесть мира рухнула на плечи парня вместе с этими словами.


End file.
